


lost in the dark

by SamuraiKanda



Series: never betray the shadows [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short one-shot about Sting and Rogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in the dark

Ice-cold rain falls from the sky  
very fitting for how I feel right now  
lost, hurt, cast away

Everything you ment to be  
everything you did for me  
everything you weren‘t able to say  
it feels now as everything lost its true meaning

to know that you‘d never given up on me  
it somehow gnaws deep within my soul  
to know that you‘d even die willingly to save myself  
it cuts like a sharp laser through my body

I don‘t want to hear anything like those cursed three words from you  
I don‘t want to be close to you out of mere expectations,  
I don‘t want to be loved by you the way you do now,  
`cause I‘m a freaking monster, a hazard towards the people around me  
a life-threatning danger to my beloved ones

so therefore I rather live myself cast away  
than watch everyone I really like to die  
I rather exile myself into a far away country  
than never be able to see your smile again

Ice-cold rain falls from the night sky  
very fitting for how I feel right now  
lonely, despaired, broken

Everything you ment to be  
everything you did for me  
everything you weren‘t able to say  
it feels right now as everything has lost its true meaning

to know what you really feel deep within yourself for me  
it is very hard for me to imagine these emotions  
to know that you‘d do everything for me  
it somehow cuts like a sharp knife through my entire soul

I‘ve lost so much and yet again  
why can‘t I simply give up on you?  
why can‘t I simply bury my heart that is filled with emotions for you?  
why can‘t I sever these strong bonds between us so easily?  
why can‘t I simply stop seeing more than you are for me?

I don‘t want to hear anything like those cursed three words from you  
I don‘t want to be close to you out of mere expectations,  
I don‘t want to be loved by you the way you do now,  
`cause I‘m a freaking monster, a hazard towards the people around me  
a life-threatning danger to my beloved ones

so therefore I rather die than be the one who kills you  
I rather cast away everything into utter darkness  
so that the ones I love will be in safety from my future self  
I rather be a ghost of the past then the monster I‘ll be

so therefore I say:

live for Lector‘s sake  
live and remember the cheerful days we had  
live and keep that side of me locked deep within your heart,  
the side you‘ll always cherished and protected, the side of me you promised to stay with

Ice-cold rain falls from the night sky  
slowly it mixes with the crimson blood  
faintly I‘m able to see a bright light reaching out to me  
a bright but warm light,  
a light I‘m well aware of  
even through you were able to reach out to me  
it‘s too late to be saved by your hands

In these icy tears the sky is weeping  
in these honest tears you are now crying  
in the end I‘m finally able to understand  
I‘m finally able to realize the warmth you carry  
I‘m finally able to understand your true feelings for me  
I finally realize the true meaning of these bonds we share

where there is light, there will always be shadows  
they belong together and are never to be seperated  
one doesn‘t simply live without the other  
even through they are two contrary parts  
they are together one being, one soul, one heart

so in the end....  
we will meet each other for sure  
most likely we won‘t recognize at the beginning,  
but I‘m sure we will meet in the afterlife again

even through my time is up now,  
I know by now I‘m able to see you again  
so I will patiencely wait for this day to come  
for that day we are meeting each other in a new life  
a life, where there is still hope  
a life, where I surely will reach out for you  
a life, where nothing can separate us any more


End file.
